


Your Biggest Fan

by dallaswonderland



Category: Cheerleader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswonderland/pseuds/dallaswonderland
Summary: Let's go ahead and call this humorous more than erotic and see where it ends up or if anyone is up for the challenge.Feel free to improv wherever or change words as needed to make it flow.
Kudos: 3





	Your Biggest Fan

Hey Big Guy.

You know I'm your biggest fan, don't you?

I know sometimes you get skeptical and feel like everyone takes you for granted.

But I never do, Big Man.

In fact, I have a little surprise for you right here under my trench coat. Are you curious?

I thought you might be. Give me just a second to take my coat off.

What do you think, Big Fella? It's my cheerleading uniform! And I'm wearing it just for you!

Does that make you feel special, Big Boy? Why don't you go ahead and take that dick out and show me how it makes you feel.

[impressed moaning]

Yes. I see. You ARE feeling special. Do you like my little school sweater?

And how about my little pleated skirt?

And that's not all, Mr Big. I brought some props. Right here in my bag. Do you want to guess what I brought?

[laughter]

That's Right! Pom-Poms. I even brought a bottle of water and a towel. Just in case you work up a sweat.

[playfully] What do you mean, "how would you work up a sweat?"

Well, by jacking that big dick for your number one fan, of course!

You DO want to jack that big dick, don't you?

What if I tell you that I'm not wearing anything under this skirt?

Do you want to take a little peek?

Ok. You can look, but you can't touch.

[teasing] You can't touch me, that is. But you can definitely touch that big cock for me. 

That would really make me cheer. RAH RAH.

Are you ready? Just a peek.

Oh, you liked that, didn't you? Look at that response.

Will you stroke it for me while I watch?

I can cheer for you if you wish?

I'll just take these pom poms. And jump up and down for you.

Oh, did I mention I'm not wearing a bra? 

So when I jump just...like...this...

I'm afraid it makes my boobs bounce. I hope that doesn't distract you?

Oh look at that! It didn't distract you at all!

You're really jerking that dick for me, aren't you?

[Cheer}

Go, Big Boy, Go!  
Stroke that cock!  
Stroke that cock!  
Stroke that cock!

Give me a C!  
Give me a U!  
Give me an M!

What's that spell? CUM!!

[/end cheer]

I can tell you're close! 

I think it's time for the big finish, don't you?

Take it home with a real bang!

[Cheer}

Blow that load!  
Blow that load!  
Blow that load!

[/end cheer]

[squeal]

You did it! Oh, you did it!

You know I go wild when you cum for me!

You made a real mess. Here, use my towel.

And you're out of breath!

You just lost a lot of fluid.

Better Hydrate, Big Man.

Take this bottle of water.

I'm so proud of you. 

You never let me down.

{improv to end[


End file.
